


A Cold Night In Whiterun

by HeadOfSpectre



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadOfSpectre/pseuds/HeadOfSpectre
Summary: It's been a while since the Thane has been to Breezehome, and Lydia is hunkering down for a winters night, when a strange, beautiful visitor arrives, claiming to be a friend of the Thane...





	A Cold Night In Whiterun

**Author's Note:**

> I got sucked back into Skyrim and suddenly realized 'Hey, wasn't I writing something where a brave warrior has sex with a pale sorcerer?'
> 
> So I decided to write this, because tbh I just wanted to write Lydia and Serana smut. I'll inevitably do something with Aela the Huntress next, and while I don't know just what yet (It may even be straight! Or something akin to what I've been doing with Cynthia)

The winter in Whiterun was abnormally cold. Lydia could see the frost on the windows of Breezehome, as she warmed herself by the fire, a thick stew bubbling over the firepit.  
How many months had it been since the Thane had come back? She knew they owned many properties around Skyrim. Such a well known figure had the wealth to afford such property, and their wanderlust often took them into the wilderness of Skyrim for long spells. Lydia herself had joined them on many of these excursions. This long absence was by no means a surprise. Sooner or later, they’d come back in, and fetch some trivial artifact, or a long forgotten weapon, or perhaps even come for her sword, asking for her to fight at their side.  
Yet there was a very slight worry in the back of her mind. Should her Thane ever pass away, she wasn’t sure what would become of her. Would she be sworn to their spouse, or children? Or perhaps returned to the Whiterun Guard. She didn’t particularly fancy the notion of getting back to guard duty.   
Regardless, for now she accepted this calm peace in her life. It wasn’t so bad, guarding an empty house. Gold wasn’t a problem, supplies were paid for with the generous nest egg the Thane had left behind. It was almost like settling down.  
  
She took her dinner in her favorite chair. It was in the Thane’s bedroom, but it was comfortable. She relaxed and enjoyed her dinner. As sunset turned to night, she began to contemplate sleep, as well as the chores to do tomorrow. The snow would need to be cleaned off the roof, and she supposed there were a few minor repairs to be done about the house.  
As she returned downstairs to clean her bowl, she heard a knock on the door. Setting it aside in the soapy water she headed to crack open the door and see just who would be visiting so late in the evening.  
The woman on the doorstep was a tall, dark haired beauty with traditional nordic features. She wore red and black attire that looked as if it belonged to royalty, along with a pin on her cloak that Lydia didn’t recognize. Though she couldn’t easily place it, her eyes seemed to glow.   
  “Hi, I’m looking for someone who used to live here?” The woman asked. Her voice was silky smooth and calm. She said the name for her Thane.  
  “Oh, they still own this property!” Lydia explained, “Are you a friend of theirs?”  
  “I am.” The woman replied, “Sorry, I should’ve introduced myself. I’m Serana.”  
The name was familiar. Lydia had heard the Thane mention them before. She offered the visitor a friendly smile.  
  “Well, come in out of the cold, Serana. You must be freezing!” She opened the door fully, and invited her in.  
  “Thank you… So, are they around at all?”  
  “I haven’t seen them in a number of months.” Lydia admitted, “I’m not sure where they are.”  
  “Oh? That’s a shame.” Serana sighed, “I was hoping to find them for a little work I need help with.”

  “Need an extra blade?” Lydia asked. Serana smiled softly.  
  “Nothing so interesting… Actually, I was looking for gold, actually.” She admitted, “Gods… I feel a little like I’m asking for a loan. I was hoping to refurbish an old plot of land my family owns. An old castle. They know where it is. It’s run down but, I was hoping to put it to good use again.”  
  “Oh?” Lydia tilted her head to the side. She’d never actually seen anyone asking the Thane for money before. Serana admittedly did seem a little sheepish.  
  “Well, I could let you know where their other properties are…” Lydia offered.  
  “I’ve already been to Riften, Solitude and Falkreath.” Serana replied, “No luck so far.”  
  “Well, I can send a courier to find them. I know a reputable one. They’ve never failed me before.” Lydia offered, “And I assure you, it’ll be much faster than visiting all of the holds.”  
Serana paused thoughtfully.  
  “You trust them?” She asked.  
  “Of course! I can reach out to them tomorrow morning. I know they’re back in Whiterun. You can stay here until they get back too, if you’d like! I’m sure you don’t want to head back out into this weather. It’s too cold to go trekking across Skyrim.”   
Serana studied her for a moment, before smiling. She had a small, sweet little smile, with closed lips.   
  “That’s very kind.” She said quietly, “If you’re sure…”   
  “The upstairs bed hasn’t been used in years. It definitely hasn’t been used since I last washed the bedding. It’s yours if you want it.”  
Serana nodded thoughtfully.  
 “Well… I don’t suppose I can say no, can I?” She asked, still smiling sheepishly. “Thank you. You’re very kind, Miss…?”  
  “I’m Lydia.” She said, “I’m the Housecarl. I watch the house, and sometimes, I lend a sword. Although, I think they have plenty of friends who are eager to do that for them as well… Anyways, there’s some stew leftover, if you’re hungry! I’ve got some spiced wine as well.”  
  “Oh, that’s fine.” Serana assured her, “I ate earlier, and I don’t drink… wine… But I appreciate the offer.”  
While she had turned down the offer of food and drink, she still seemed content to sit by the fire and chat with Lydia for some time. Serana asked about her adventures with her Thane, and although Lydia asked a few about just how Serana had come to meet the Thane, although noticed that the beautiful Nord remained elusive about just how they’d met, or about the castle her family had owned.  
  “My Father was… well, he was a dangerous man.” Serana explained, “My mother had sent me into hiding when I met up with them. They helped me stop him. The castle used to be his… He was… well, a bit of a recluse. It’s had such a bloody history that I thought I’d never go back there, but… Well, there’s a lot of good that can be done with a large empty castle.”  
  “I suppose there is.” Lydia said thoughtfully, although caught herself staring at the beautiful woman across from her.  
  “Just… What did you have in mind to do with it, if you don’t mind me asking?” She asked. Serana shifted in her seat a little anxiously.  
  “Well… A few ideas, I suppose. There are people in Skyrim who… by their nature, might not be best to live around people. They don’t want to hurt anyone, but their nature is that they need to… So, what if there was a place where they could be kept away from people? What if… their needs could be satiated without hurting innocent people.”  
Lydia raised an eyebrow.  
  “What kind of people?” She asked. While Serana had tried to avoid the subject, Lydia’s suspicions were growing.  
  “People who might not have had a choice in being what they are.” Serana replied. Her eyes had avoided Lydia’s, before finally meeting them.  
  “I wouldn’t worry about it.”  
As she spoke, Lydia felt an intense calm fall over her. In the back of her mind, she questioned if Serana was to blame, but… even if she was, it didn’t bother her.  
  “It’s getting late.” Serana said, “We should both turn in.”  
  “Yes… It is late.” Lydia said. She did feel quite tired. She rose from her seat, and made her way towards her bedroom.  
  “Sleep well, Serana.” She said, and saw the woman ascending the stairs behind her.  
  “You too, Lydia.” She replied, and tipped her one last smile. This one more relaxed and friendly than before. This one showing more teeth… Lydia wasn’t sure, but she could swear her canines looked a little too pointed...  
  
As she lay in bed, Lydia dozed, although soon caught herself waking to the sound of howling wind outside. She stirred, and sat up in bed, dressed in her warm nightgown. She stared at her door, but it remained closed. It wasn’t all that difficult to put the pieces together. Serana was clearly not used to hiding what she was, and Lydia caught herself unconsciously touching her neck. No fresh injuries. It was enough to assure her that Serana hadn’t fed on her… and perhaps meant that she had no intention of feeding on her.  
As she racked her brain, she thought about a story the Thane had once told, of a clan of Vampires off the coast of Solitude. Their Princess had helped them defeat their terrible Patriarch. It fit so well with Serana’s story. Her Thane had spoken highly of that Princess, as a friend. Believing they were the same, Serana was no doubt someone to be trusted, and yet, Lydia felt both a fear and a fascination with her…  
She heard a creak on the stairs outside of her bedroom, and knew immediately that it was Serana. She heard the front door open, then close. For over an hour, the house was silent. Then, at long last, she heard the door again as Serana returned. Had she just left to feed? If so, where, and on whom? Where could she have gone in just an hour.   
Wary, Lydia left the bed, and took a steel dagger from her bedside table. She opened her door as she heard the footsteps on the stairs, and saw Serana on the middle of them, looking up at her.  
  “Oh… I’m sorry, did I wake you?” She asked. Lydia could read the panic in her glowing eyes.  
  “No… I’ve been awake for some time.” Lydia replied, “Late night snack?”  
Serana started to say something, then folded her arms, and after a moment, sighed in defeat.  
  “I… Yes…” She murmured, “I didn’t feed on anyone in town!” She insisted. She knew Lydia had figured it out.   
  “It’s… well, it’s easy to calm a guard in the dungeon. There’s always a bandit, or a killer down there… Someone no one would really miss. I don’t feed on innocent people. I came to an arrangement with someone in Solitude to transfer dangerous prisoners to Castle Volkihar as… well… cattle, I suppose… It’s not the most ethical arrangement. But not all Vampires are evil. They deserve a chance to live in peace. I thought that They would agree with me once I talked to them. They suggested it originally, actually…”  
  “I see…” Lydia said thoughtfully. She took a step away from the stairs, allowing Lydia back up.  
  “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hide it.” Serana said, “I wasn’t sure how you’d take it…”  
  “Well, if you’re not a threat, I don’t see any reason for me to treat you any different.” Lydia replied, “Sorry for being so suspicious… When I pieced it together, I was worried that…”  
  “I’d feed on you?” Serana asked, “No! I’d never! I mean… It’s not that you wouldn’t be good enough. You would be. It’s just… I wouldn’t want to do something like that to a friend.”  
In the dim light, Lydia could see her cheeks flush a little. It was a little cute, actually.   
  “I trust you.” Lydia assured her, “Well… While I’m up, is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?”   
  “No, the bed was wonderful.” Serana assured her, “I’m not used to so much space… It’s a nice change.”  
Her eyes met Serana’s again, and she felt a sensation, similar to the one she’d felt before, when the vampire had calmed her, although this time, it was… a different sensation. A tremble in her loins, and a quickening of her heart. Serana looked away quickly, as if she realized what she was doing, but the meaning was obvious.  
  “You should rest… I’m sorry for waking you.” She said quietly, before heading towards the bedroom again. Lydia watched her go for a moment, thoughtful as she watched.  
  “Well… It is cold tonight, and I don’t have a spare nightgown. Are you sure you’re warm enough?” She asked.   
  “Oh, the cold doesn’t really bother me…” Serana assured her from the doorway. Lydia came up behind her.  
  “Part of being a vampire?” Lydia asked. Serana nodded.  
  “Being cold is part of it…”   
Lydia reached out, and rested a hand on her shoulder. Indeed, Serana was cold to the touch, like a corpse.  
  “Then do the blankets even help?” She asked. Even without Serana’s influence, she still felt that sensation between her legs. The lust… She hadn’t thought about how long since it’d been since she’d last had someone in her bed. Years, at least. The solitary life could be lonely at times.   
   “No…” Serana said, breath catching in her throat. She recoiled slightly from Lydia’s touch.   
  “What about… someone being with you?”   
Serana didn’t reply.  
  “I don’t… I don’t know…” She finally said, “So much of my life, I was with my family, or their court. Even then, I never would have…” She trailed off, “Then I was with the Dawnguard.”  
  “You’ve never been with someone?” Lydia asked, “Ever?”  
  “Not… No…” Serana replied softly. Lydia’s hands moved down her shoulders.  
  “Well… Maybe tonight that could change…”  
Serana closed her eyes, and Lydia made her move, kissing Serana’s exposed neck in a surreal reversal of positions.  
  “You… you don’t have to…” Serana whispered, “Just because I want you to…”  
  “I want to.” Lydia replied, and she meant that. She turned Serana to face her, and kissed her deeply on the lips. She could feel her fangs against her bottom lip. Slowly, she guided Serana to the bed, and sat her down on it. She ran her fingers through her hair, then undid her cape, tossing it to the ground. Her fingers undid the corset of her outfit, before Lydia sank to her knees, kissing Serana again.  
  “Since it’s your first time… I’ll make sure you enjoy it…” She whispered to her. She slid the Vampire’s boots off, before removing her breeches, and undergarments. Every movement was slow and teasing, yet urgent, building the anticipation. All that was left was her shirt, which Lydia did away with as well, leaving Serana bare beneath her. The woman covered her breasts modestly, before Lydia pushed her back onto the bed. She slipped out of her nightgown, bare and naked beneath it.  
  “You’re beautiful…” She whispered to her, as her hands ran along Serana’s bare legs. The Vampire watched her nervously, as Lydia’s head went down between her legs. She was warmer down there, and her juices were sweet. Serana let out a weak groan as she felt Lydia’s touch for the first time. The housecarl’s fingers explored her warm pussy, curling gently into her, as she explored her, to find the best places.  
Serana’s hips bucked up weakly.  
  “Oh… By the blood…” She gasped.  
  “Good?” Lydia teased, and Serana managed a weak nod.  
  “D-don’t stop…”   
Lydia’s tongue explored the Vampire’s little clit, every movement of her tongue causing Serana to twitch and writhe, gasps and moans of pleasure escaped her, unable to be contained.  
  “Please!”  
Her back arched, lifting her perfect breasts into the air as her legs tightened around Lydia’s head. Her fingers teased her endlessly, as Serana drew nearer and nearer to her first orgasm.  
  “Please!” She begged, as Lydia’s tongue ran slowly over her clit, before eagerly suckling on the sensitive little bud. Her trembling grew more intense, until at last she reached her climax.  
The sensation was nothing like anything Serana had felt before. She screamed in pleasure, her fingers digging into Lydia’s hair. Her legs trembled aggressively, and for a few moments, Serana clung to her, before forcing herself to let go.  
  “By the blood…” She murmured softly, “Divines…”  
Lydia crawled into bed beside her, pulling the furs over their bodies.  
  “Not bad for a first time…” Lydia crooned.  
  “That was… It was incredible…” Serana murmured. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, before wrapping her arms around Lydia.   
  
The housecarl in her arms felt so warm. Lydia cuddled up close to her. Serana hadn’t felt this warmth since before she had become a Daughter of Coldharbor. She could feel Lydia’s racing pulse, and hear the blood in her veins. In the darkness, she could see the vivid flush of her pink skin, and her kind blue eyes.  
  “I’m just getting started.” Lydia whispered to her, her fingers tracing over one of Serana’s breasts. She pressed a kiss to her neck, and Serana leaned against her. She turned her head to meet Lydia’s lips, and felt the other woman’s tongue enter her mouth.  
  “I’m yours…” Serana groaned, as one of Lydia’s hands slowly reached down between her legs. Her body ground against her rear, as Lydia began to rub her still sensetive clit. Serana spread her legs, and rested her hand over her lovers, shaking gently.  
  “Yes…” She groaned. The warmth of the woman’s hand between her legs was so welcome, and she couldn’t stop herself from moaning again. Their lips met hungrily, and Serana couldn’t resist scraping her fangs along Lydia’s bottom lip.  
  “Come on, love…” Lydia crooned, “Cum for me again…”  
Serana kissed her hungrily, eyes closing as she indulged in the incredible pleasure she felt. She shifted onto her back, as Lydia climbed on top of her. She spread Serana’s legs, before grinding her pussy against Serana’s. Another jolt of pleasure surged through the Vampire. She gripped the furs tightly, and opened her eyes, looking up at Lydia who looked right down at her.  
Lydia’s hips ground against Serana’s, their vulva’s kissing as they made love. Their bodies pressed together, warming each other, as Serana gently wrapped her arms around Lydia’s neck.  
The lovemaking was slow, and gentle. Lydia’s pulse quickened, and Serana rested her forehead into the crook of her neck.   
  “Ah… Divines…” She whispered, squeezing Lydia close. She tensed up, before turning her head away. Lydia slowed down.  
  “Are you alright?” She asked softly.  
  “Y-yeah… I just… I’m sorry… this is wonderful… I’m just…”  
  “You want to bite?” Lydia asked. Serana avoided her eyes, but that was confirmation enough.  
  “I’m sorry… I was afraid I…”  
  “It’s alright.” Lydia assured her, and turned her head to meet her eyes again, “Would… it turn me?”  
  “No! It wouldn’t!” Serana assured her, “It’d just be a little bit of blood… But, I don’t want to hurt you!”  
You can bite me, if you want, then… I trust you.”  
Serana opened her mouth to say something, but Lydia kissed her to silence her.   
  “I trust you.” She repeated, and gently resumed her ministrations. She rested her head on Serana’s shoulder, offering her neck to her.  
Serana savored the moment, building up to it as Lydia worked back into her gentle pace. She felt the pleasure start to build up again.  
  “Thank you…” Serana whispered, and pressed her cold lips, to Lydia’s one final time, before planting another kiss onto her neck. She could feel that pulse. She could smell the blood.  
  “Serana…” Her lover sighed, and slowly, Serana opened her mouth, gently sinking her teeth into Lydia’s neck. She heard her whimper in pain, as she tasted her warm blood. Serana’s hips bucked up against Lydia’s, offering a bit more pleasure to compensate for the pain. She’d never felt such bliss before, she felt almost like she was alive again. She felt incredible! 

Lydia’s movements sped up, to match Serana’s. She kissed the Vampires bloody lips, tasting her own coppery blood on her lips. Serana moaned against her lips, and Lydia encouraged her with more gentle grinding against her. Their fingers laced together, as Serana lapped at the blood from her neck.  
  “Thank you…” Serana groaned, “Lydia… I… I…”  
Her perfect legs wrapped around Lydia’s body. Their lips met, before once more she gently sank her teeth into her neck, tasting more of her warm blood. The sensations were becoming overpowering. Lydia ground harder and faster against her, her breath coming in hungry pants. Serana’s eyes met Lydia’s, arms and legs entangled, blood shared between them before Serana felt her second orgasm finally come to her.  
  “Cumming…” She groaned and tilted her head back, as she was drowned in her climax. Lydia followed up behind her, tribbing harder and faster against her, both of their vulvas slick with their cum. She bowed her head, putting the last of her strength into the final push as she came.  
  “Gods…” She groaned, no doubt loud enough to be heard over the howling winter wind outside.  
At last, she collapsed against Serana, panting as she cuddled up to her vampiric lover. Serana still clung to her, weak and lustful. She ran her tongue along the bloody holes in Lydia’s neck, and allowed the woman to roll off of her, cuddling against her on the bed.  
  “Thank you.” Serana whispered again. She lay beside Lydia for a few precious moments, studying her. The Nord Housecarl was beautiful and muscular. She hadn’t truly appreciated it before, and looking at her body now, only filled her with an even deeper satisfaction.  
She reached out to where she’d bitten, sparks of magic drifting from her fingers as she cast a light healing spell to cure the wound, then kissed Lydia once more.  
  “You were delicious…” She said breathlessly.  
  “So were you.” Lydia whispered in her ear. It took Serana a moment to understand what she meant, and when she did, she blushed, and buried her face in the furs.  
They lay there for a time, naked legs entangled, and bodies huddled together, occasionally trading kisses and whispers.   
As her aftershocks died down, Serana shifted, and nudged Lydia onto her back. She wanted more of her. She wanted more of this. To have this last forever. She said nothing of the fantasies of love and lust in the back of her mind. They’d only met mere hours ago… truthfully, she’d never anticipated herself sharing such passion with an almost complete stranger.   
  “Still want more, huh?” Lydia crooned.  
  “I want more of you.” Serana replied. She moved down between Lydia’s legs, pulling the furs off her, partially, and leaving her muscular body exposed for her to admire. She ran her hands along her warm body.  
  “I’m all yours.” Lydia said softly, spreading out and relaxing on the bed, as Serana spread her legs, and lifted them over her shoulders. Her movements were a little timid, but gentle. She admired Lydia’s perfect pussy. A trimmed bush, and moist perfection underneath. She lifted one of Lydia’s toned, bare legs, and kissed her ankle. She ran her tongue along her calf, then kissed downwards. Her free hand caressed Lydia’s inner thighs.  
  “Oh… You want this, don’t you?” Lydia teased.  
  “Mmm…”  
Serana moved lower, kissing down, past Lydia’s knee and into her inner thighs as she made her way deeper down between her legs. Her lips finally hovered inches from Lydia’s pussy. She could feel the anticipation of the woman beneath her, and nuzzled her lips against a pulsing artery, hidden just beneath the skin. She bared her fangs, and felt a shudder from Lydia, although she could see all too clearly the way it aroused her as well.   
She sank her teeth into that space, tasting Lydia’s blood once more, as she slid a finger into her pussy. Their eyes met, and Lydia smiled nervously at her. Serana lowered her bloody lips to Lydia’s pussy, lapping at her clit with dedication, and inexperience. Her touch was as good as any, though. Lydia let out a content sigh, and raised her hips, letting Serana devour her.   
A cool tongue lapped at her sex, and at the fresh blood that came from her inner thighs. Lydia reached down to run her fingers through her hair, and Serana reached up to hold her hand. Slowly, Lydia’s hips bucked up towards Serana’s face, demanding more of her love, more of her affection.  
  “Good girl…” She groaned. Serana squeezed her hand in turn. She could feel her own warm blood trickling over her vulva, fueling Serana’s lust.  
  “You like that?” Lydia crooned, “You like how it tastes?”  
  “I love it…” Serana groaned, eyes meeting hers as she sucked her clit, her technique growing better as she carried on. Lydia rested her head back onto the pillow, pleasure filling her up as Serana’s fingers pushed deeper into her.  
  “Don’t stop… Make me cum, love…” She whispered, “You’re so good…”  
Serana squeezed her hand in affirmation, and Lydia looked down again to watch as she ran her tongue along her bloody clit, her fangs hanging ominously over her folds, before she began to suck again. Her pulse raced even harder as she grew closer, and closer to her next climax.  
She moaned and panted encouragement, bucking her hips eagerly as the orgasm started.  
At last, she reached her second climax, blood and cum filling Serana’s mouth as she came. She watched through half lidded eyes as the Vampire Princess lapped it all up eagerly.  
  “Divines…” Lydia sighed, before her head collapsed back onto the bed. She felt the warmth of a healing spell between her legs, and felt Serana, hungry as ever climbing on top of her, kissing her softly on the stomach, and sucking on one of her bare breasts. The Vampire’s hand ran along her toned abs, and she heard Serana chuckle.  
  “I love you…” She whispered. It felt so right to say it, in the moment.   
  
The words sent shivers down Lydia’s spine. But she welcomed it. She welcomed Serana’s affection. It had been so long since she’d felt anything like that… and she wouldn’t dare say no to it.  
She kissed Serana once again, and smoothed down her hair.  
  “I love you too.” She replied, not knowing if she meant it. In that moment, neither of them seemed to care. For that night, they were in love.   
  
Come morning, she awoke to the beautiful Vampire in her arms beside her, buried under the furs to protect from sunlight. Lydia exposed her only briefly to kiss her lips goodbye, before getting out of bed, and getting ready for the day.  
It wouldn’t take long to find the courier, and after that, there was plenty of time for them to enjoy each others company...

**Author's Note:**

> WAIT! Okay hear me out, what if Aela made a cameo in that Cynthia thing?
> 
> I'm kidding. I'll do something eventually.


End file.
